shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Slayer
}}Demon Slayer (Kimetsu no Yaiba) is a manga series by Koyoharu Gotōge that has an anime adaptation. Plot Since ancient times, rumors have abounded of man-eating demons lurking in the woods. Because of this, the local townsfolk never venture outside at night. Legend has it that a demon slayer also roams the night, hunting down these bloodthirsty demons. For young Tanjirou, these rumors will soon to become his harsh reality... Ever since the death of his father, Tanjirou has taken it upon himself to support his family. Although their lives may be hardened by tragedy, they've found happiness. But that ephemeral warmth is shattered one day when Tanjirou finds his family slaughtered and the lone survivor, his sister Nezuko, turned into a demon. To his surprise, however, Nezuko still shows signs of human emotion and thought... Thus begins Tanjirou's quest to fight demons and turn his sister human again. Characters Demon Slaying Corps :Tanjiro Kamado :Zenitsu Agatsuma :Inosuke Hashibira :Kanao Tsuyuri :Genya Shinazugawa :Giyuu Tomioka :Shinobu Kocho :Muichiro Tokito :Sanemi Shinazugawa :Mitsuri Kanroji :Obanai Iguro :Gyomei Himejima :Kyojuro Rengoku :Tengen Uzui :Aoi Kanzaki :Kagaya Ubuyashiki :Makio :Suma :Hinatsuru :Sabito :Makomo :Sakonji Urokodaki :Senjuro Rengoku Demons :Nezuko Kamado :Muzan Kibutsuji :Tamayo :Yushiro :Susamaru :Yahaba :Kokushibo :Doma :Akaza :Nakime :Hantengu :Gyokko :Gyutaro :Daki :Kaigaku :Enmu :Rui Ships Het :AoTan — the ship between Aoi Kanzaki and Tanjiro Kamado :DomaShino — the ship between Doma and Shinobu Kocho :InuAo — the ship between Inosuke Hashibira and Aoi Kanzaki :ObaMitsu — the ship between Obanai Iguri and Mitsuri Kanroji :RenSuri the ship between Kyojuro Rengoku and Mitsuri Kanroji :SabiMako — the ship between Sabito and Makomo :SaneKana — the ship between Sanemi Shinazugawa and Kanae Kocho :ShinoGiyuu — the ship between Shinobu Kocho and Giyuu Tomioka :TanKana — the ship between Tanjiro Kamado and Kanao Tsuyuri :YushiTama — the ship between Yushiro and Tamayo :ZenNezu — the ship between Zenitsu Agatsuma and Nezuko Kamado Slash :GenTan — the ship between Genya Shinazugawa and Tanjiro Kamado :GiyuuTan — the ship between Giyuu Tomioka and Tanjiro Kamado :InoTan — the ship between Inosuke Hashibira and Tanjiro Kamado :InoZen — the ship between Inosuke Hashibira and Zenitsu Agatsuma :KyojuTan — the ship between Kyojuro Rengoku and Tanjiro Kamado :SabiGiyuu — the ship between Sabito and Giyuu Tomioka :SaneGiyuu — the ship between Sanemi Shinazugawa and Giyuu Tomioka :SenjuTan — the ship between Senjuro Rengoku and Tanjiro Kamado :ShinazuRen — the ship between Sanemi Shinazugawa and Kyojuro Rengoku :TokiGen — the ship between Muichiro Tokito and Genya Shinazugawa :TokiTan — the ship between Muichiro Tokito and Tanjiro Kamado :UzuZen — the ship between Tengen Uzui and Zenitsu Agatsuma :ZenTan — the ship between Zenitsu Agatsuma and Tanjiro Kamado Femslash :AoKana — the ship between Aoi Kanzaki and Kanao Tsuyuri :NezuKana — the ship between Nezuko Kamado and Kanao Tsuyuri :NezuMitsu — the ship between Nezuko Kamado and Mitsuri Kanroji :ShinoMitsu — the ship between Shinobu Kocho and Mitsuri Kanroji Poly :InoZenTan — the ship between Inosuke Hashibira, Zenitsu Agatsuma, and Tanjiro Kamado Friendship :Kamaboko Squad — the ship between Tanjiro Kamado, Nezuko Kamado, Zenitsu Agatsuma and Inosuke Hashibira :Zenitaro '''— the ship between Zenitsu Agatsuma and his sparrow "Chuntaro" Family :GenSane' — the ship between Genya Shinazugawa and Sanemi Shinazugawa :'KanaShin' — the ship between Kanae Kocho and Shinobu Kocho :'Kokushiichi' — the ship between Michikatsu Tsugikuni and Yoriichi Tsugikuni :'MuiYui' — the ship between Muichiro Tokito and Yuichiro Tokito :'NezuTan' — the ship between Nezuko Kamado and Tanjiro Kamado :'RengoSen''' — the ship between Kyojuro Rengoku and Senjuro Rengoku List Navigation